Sólo había sido sexo
by Lurque
Summary: Nunca había conocido a nadie que le hiciese sentirse así. No obstante, sólo era sexo... ¿verdad Kanda?
1. Prólogo: Noches

**Sinopsis:** Ella era la única persona con la que se había sentido seguro de llegar a intimar tanto, la única con la que le apetecía compartir sus solitarias noches, la única a la que le permitía ver su lado más humano. No obstante, sólo era sexo... ¿verdad Kanda?

**Advertencia: **¡Lemmon a tope! La chica es OCC totalmente, ya que ni Lenalee ni Miranda encajaban con el perfil que quería darle al fic.

**Disclaimer:** Si DGM me perteneciese, no estaría haciendo fics sobre ello, ¿no te parece? xD.

* * *

**SÓLO HABÍA SIDO SEXO. **

**

* * *

  
**

–Llegas tarde.

Frío. Cortante. Desagradable. Así era él, así hablaba siempre.

–Que te jodan.

Fría. Cortante. Desagradable. Así era ella, así hablaba siempre.

A simple vista parecían ser dos almas siamesas, compuestos por la misma sustancia podrida como núcleo interno. Ambos sumergidos en una espiral de odio, de asco y de soledad, sin que ninguno de ellos se quejase nunca de su condición, sin que necesitasen la cura de nadie.

Ella camina con pasos silenciosos, completamente seguros y jaspeados de una arrogancia que la hace sentirse superior a todo cuanto la rodea. Él la mira impasible, inmutable a su belleza, a su altivez. Ella se detiene a dos zancadas, coloca una mano en su cadera y le sonríe de esa forma tan desquiciante.

–¿Tanto me extrañas?

Y se enciende la mecha. Él no sonríe, nunca lo hace, pero sí que le devuelve la misma mirada endemoniada. Corta las distancias, tomando la iniciativa, cayendo en su provocación, como lleva ocurriendo desde el primer encuentro. Sus manos la toman de las caderas y la atrae hacia sí sin delicadeza alguna, haciendo que sus labios choquen y comiencen a perforarse. Ella se aferró a su cuello. Las manos masculinas pasaron velozmente por su cuerpo, acariciando con fuerza y pasión desde sus muslos hasta sus pechos, sin piedad, sin tener ningún respeto, con la misma autoridad con la que le hablaba o caminaba.

–Vámonos de aquí, tu amiguito Bookman tiene que estar a punto de llegar –le dijo ella, separándose de pronto.

–No es mi amiguito –le corrigió con mala cara–, maldito conejo... ¿por eso has tardado?

–Es muy hablador –contestó ella, mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones que no estaban atado en la perfecta coleta del hombre.

Salieron de la biblioteca sin dejar de toquetearse y darse rápidos besos, simplemente: una vez que empezaban no podían parar hasta que no terminaban completamente satisfechos. Vieron una luz al fondo del pasillo y escucharon unos pasos acercarse, así que tomaron dirección contraria hacia los dormitorios.

Durante el camino se devoraron el cuello a besos y a mordiscos juguetones, mientras que sus cuerpos eran recorridos por manos salvajes y hambrientas. Consiguieron llegar a duras penas hasta el dormitorio de él, que era el más cercano. Ella usó su fuerza, que no era nada escasa, para agarrarle de la túnica de exorcista y arrastrarle hasta el interior de la habitación. Él iba a besarla de nuevo, pero antes de que llegase siguiera a rozar sus labios, le agarró de la coleta y tiró hacia atrás bruscamente para impedirlo. Él no se quejó, simplemente se la quedó mirando con ojos molestos y lujuriosos al mismo tiempo.

–Cálmate bestia, o toda la Orden te escuchará bufar –le dijo ella, consciente de la voz sensual que le había dedicado, para provocarlo aun más.

–No te preocupes, si nos oyesen te confundirían con una perra en celo –fue su contestación con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y en un susurro por el que sus alientos se mezclaron y sus bocas volvieron a retarse en un duelo de lenguas.

Entraron al cuarto finalmente y él cerró la puerta de una patada, produciendo un portazo que seguramente habría resonado en todo el pasillo silencioso. Se desprendieron de los molestos uniformes de exorcistas que tanto se habían interpuesto entre sus cuerpos y lo tiraron de cualquier manera; ocurrió lo mismo con los zapatos. No duró mucho este proceso. Él volvió a abalanzarse contra ella haciendo que los dos cayesen sobre la cama, provocando un sonido sordo pero inaudible fuera de la habitación. Le ayudó a terminar de quitarse la camiseta negra de tirantes que la dejó igual que a él: con todo el pecho al descubierto. Contempló un momento lo que tenía bajo él, y al ver la lujuria de sus ojos celestes y la forma en que su lengua recorría sus labios, la agarró por las muñecas para inmovilizarla y recorrer su cuerpo con total libertad, saboreando toda la zona con su lengua, que fue desde el cuello bajando por los pechos, deteniéndose en los ahora duros pezones de ella, mordiéndolos con gula mientras un quejido salía de los labios de la mujer. Para restarle dolor, le lamió suavemente la zona mordida, como si de un gato cariñoso se tratase, hasta acabar en una caricia de sus labios. Siguió su recorrido descendente sin soltarla; besó su abdomen, su ombligo, hasta que se encontró con los pantalones que le impedían continuar. En el despiste por mirar la prensa, ella se zafó de él y le volcó, colocándose encima. Kanda disfrutó entonces de la vista esplendorosa que le brindaba su nueva posición.

Había una mirada vengativa en sus orbes celestes y una sonrisa felina dibujada en su rostro de diosa. Comenzó a estremecerse de placer cuando la sintió restregándose sobre su entrepierna mientras le lamía lentamente en una linea recta y vertical que ascendió hasta su cuello, ahora centro de sus besos y mordiscos traicioneros. Se sujetó a las sábanas que habían bajo él mientras cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios para reprimirse los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta. Ella clavaba una mano en su hombro y con la otra recorría su costado mientras seguía con su labor de animar aun más a su miembro con el movimiento de sus caderas. Poco después se hizo a un lado para que su mano bajase por su ombligo y se introdujese con extrema lentitud por su pantalón, acariciando con sutileza el bulto que la esperaba. Ante esto no pudo soportarlo más y de su boca salió un largo gemido placentero que le arrancó una sonrisa juguetona a ella y que por darse las circunstancias que se daban, a él no le molestó. Dejó de acariciarle y volvió a deslizarse sobre él, haciendo notar sus pechos sobre su abdomen, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Era esos momentos cuando Kanda bajaba la defensa y mostraba su lado más humano en esa mirada tan profunda como el mismo mar, cuando correspondía a su tierno beso sin agresión, compartiendo una calidez inusual en él. Era también cuando le acariciaba la mejilla y pasaba su mano con lentitud por su espalda, provocándole placenteros escalofríos.

La chica quedó sentada sobre él y éste, sin romper el beso, se incorporaba dispuesto a quitarle el cinturón del pantalón para después bajárselo, retomando así el juego anterior. Ella se irguió hacia atrás dejándole una postura mejor para que, mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón, pudiese besar su vientre. La tumbó de nuevo y le terminó de quitar el pantalón, despojándose del propio momentos después y así quedar los dos con la prenda más intima. Las nuevas miradas deseosas sustituyeron a la ternura anterior. Con una mano comenzó a acariciarle el muslo mientras la otra hacía lo mismo con uno de sus senos y su boca se concentraba en dejarle una marca morada en su cuello. La espalda femenina forma un arco, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, a la vez que sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de él, clavándole las uñas. Sentía como con cada caricia que le proporcionaba dejaba escapar un poco de flujo involuntariamente, a la par que sentía el roce del duro miembro de él. Ambos habían llegado al límite del aguante. Estaban excitados, pero cuando él se adentró bajo su prenda interior y la acarició, cerró fuertemente los ojos coreando gemidos que intentaba retener mordiéndose los labios inútilmente.

Al sentirla húmeda, no esperó más para retirarle la última prenda que le daba algo de intimidad; por su parte, ella le ayudó a desprenderse también de la única prenda que le cubría, quedando completamente desnudos a los ojos avariciosos del otro. Le dio por fijarse en la maltrecha coleta que sujetaba los cabellos del chico, aguantando la tentación de terminar de deshacerla, ya que sabía que le molestaba tener el cabello suelto. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, él la había vuelto a tumbar y dos dedos suyos habían entrado en ella para abrirse espacio. La besó por última vez antes de dar comienzo al acto final, sin pedir permiso alguno.

Se agarró a las sábanas por inercia y sintió la primera embestida, la que rompía con todo. Él no era precisamente delicado, ni siquiera al principio, por eso el gemido que soltó ahora fue de dolor y, con lo sádico que era, seguramente ése habría sido el que más le había gustado oír a él, quien la miraba a sabiendas de que le había dolido, pero no por eso iba a detenerse. Afortunadamente, el dolor se tornó en placer a la par que iba incrementando la velocidad con la que envestía hasta que finalmente llegaron al colmo de su placer, al cenit del acto. Sintió como se corrió en su interior ya que ella no le había dado anteriormente ninguna advertencia de que no era fechas para hacerlo, y cuando todo terminó, se desplomó a su lado cerrando los ojos, mientras trataba de hacer regresar su respiración a la normalidad. A esas alturas, ninguno había podido evitar gemir, y es que hacerlo delante del otro era un duro golpe para sus respectivos orgullos.

Se quitó el coletero y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. No se abrazaron, nunca lo hacían. Le sorprendió sentir, no mucho tiempo después, una de las juguetonas manos de ella recorrer su torso haciendo circulitos, así que la miró alzando una ceja.

–¿Más? –cuestionó con un deje de asombro.

–¿No será esto todo lo que puedes aguantar, verdad _Yuu_? –el emplear su nombre de pila conllevaba una segura provocación, que fue acompañada por la lujuria de su mirada. Ni siquiera le había dejado descansar.

En respuesta, Kanda iba a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero ésta, más rápida, se colocó sobre él. Se sentó en sus caderas y comenzó a recorrer de nuevo su cuerpo, provocándole un escalofrío que no pudo disimular. Se entretuvo un buen rato besando sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, recorriendo con extrema lentitud el torso con sus manos y su lengua, que además le provocó ese hormigueo que tanto detestaba y a la vez le encantaba cuando le tocaban el lóbulo de la oreja. Por más que él intentase girar las tornas, ella no se lo permitía, no le dejó hacer nada más que disfrutar. Deslizó los dedos por el tatuaje de su pecho, que desde el primer momento que lo vio le causó curiosidad, mas no iba a preguntarle porque sabía que no recibiría respuesta. Cuando sintió despertar a su miembro de nuevo, lo acarició mientras le besaba con renovadas ansias y antes de permitirle el privilegio de volver a correrse, se acercó a su cuello y lo mordió fuertemente, asegurándose de que quedaría la marca. Él no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido, la miró con ojos llenos de falso odio ante su ancha, peligrosa y pervertida sonrisa. Ella se lamió los labios y sin previo aviso, tal y como él solía hacer, se sentó sobre él y comenzó a danzar a un compás lento y tortuoso para él, quien necesitaba más velocidad. Siguió en esa línea hasta que ella misma no lo soportó más, entonces incrementó la velocidad brutalmente, llegando ambos rápidamente al segundo orgasmo, donde ni siquiera se privaron de mostrar su placer. Ella cayó lentamente sobre él, como si hubiese dejado caer un pañuelo de seda. Se quedó a escasos centímetros y grabó en su mente el rostro sereno que había bajo sí. Volvió a besarle con ternura y se sorprendió de volver a ser besada de la misma forma; esos besos lentos eran igual de maravillosos que los furiosos que caracterizaban sus encuentros normalmente. Esta vez, en lugar de apartarse, se quedó encima de él, con su cabeza perfectamente encajada entre su hombro y su cuello, justo en el lado donde estaba el bocado, que era el hombro contrario al que tenía contacto con el tatuaje. Kanda sintió su respiración entrecortada sobre su propio cuerpo, y también el suspiro reconfortante que ella soltó. Cerró los ojos para guardar ese momento en su mente.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron con esas posturas, pero el suficiente para que las respiraciones de ambos volviesen a ser casi inexistentes a la percepción. Ninguno dijo nada y ninguno se quedó dormido. Finalmente, fue ella quien rompió el silencio, como siempre sucedía.

–Kanda, ¿por qué no tienes ninguna cicatriz en tu cuerpo? –se lo preguntó en un tono de voz muy bajo, pero perfectamente audible.

–No es asunto tuyo - fue su respuesta, en el mismo tono.

Entonces ella comprendió que sólo había sido sexo. El chico volvería a comportarse mañana como siempre, ignorando la existencia de esa noche. Ella se incorporó un poco para poder besarle en los labios, pero no cerró los ojos esta vez, él tampoco. Y mientras sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas, sus miradas vacías se contemplaban. Sin decir nada más, ella se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Él no hizo nada para detenerla, simplemente grabó en su mente cada milímetro del cuerpo en el que había entrado no una, sino dos veces esa noche. Suspiró imperceptiblemente.

–Esto no significa nada, ¿lo sabes, no? – le dijo, con la glacial voz de siempre.

–¿Necesitas decirlo en voz alta para convencerte? – le contestó ella, volviendo a dirigirse a él con el mismo tono cortante y burlón que empleaba en público.

Una vez vestida completamente, se pasó la mano por el largo cabello azabache para ordenarlo un poco. Kanda se había tapado hasta la cintura y seguía con la vista clavada en ella.

Y mientras la veía marcharse, comprendió que sólo había sido sexo, como en cada encuentro.


	2. I: Despertar

**Sinopsis:** Cada Exorcista tiene su historia y sólo a través de ella podemos comprender la personalidad de su presente y enteder los lazos que les une a las personas que forman o han formado parte de su vida. Ella era una Exorcista que había comenzado a matar antes incluso de saber leer en condiciones.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna en especial.

**Nota:** Esto iba a ser un One Short, pero se me ha ocurrido cómo continuarlo, así que allá voy.

**Disclaimer:** El personaje principal de este capítulo SÍ me pertenece; el general Cross y Allen evidentemente no.

* * *

**SÓLO HABÍA SIDO SEXO.**

**

* * *

**

**Noche I: Despertar. **

–Buenas noches –saludó, una voz falsamente amable.

La persona que lloraba sobre la lápida alzó la cabeza para mirar a ese extraño ser, de gran sonrisa, voluminoso cuerpo y extraña vestimenta.

–Es una pena lo que le ha pasado a tu hermano, pero yo podría traerlo de nuevo a la vida –dijo, mientras cerraba el extraño paraguas rosa.

–¿Tú podrías... traerle? –murmuró la niña, con gran sorpresa.

–Por supuesto, pero sólo si me ayudas –le contestó aquel ser.

La niña se puso de pie, con renovadas esperanzas.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Esto es un cuerpo que he fabricado –le explicó el ser, mostrándole un esqueleto metálico–, sólo tienes que gritar su nombre para atraer su alma y entonces, tu hermano volverá a la vida.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó con ojos acuosos, esta vez de ilusión.

–¿Por qué no lo pruebas para creerme? –la incitó.

La niña sonrió débilmente y acto seguido, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

–¡TOMAS!

Una luz descendió del cielo y entró dentro del cuerpo metalizado. El Conde sonrió de forma macabra mientras el esqueleto cobraba vida.

–Tomas... –murmuraba la niña, para comprobar si su hermano estaba ahí de nuevo.

–Lily... –era su voz, ella lloró feliz–... ¿qué has hecho, Lily?

–¿Tomas? –Lily intentó acercarse a él–, ahora podremos volver a estar juntos... hermano.

–Lily...

–Mi querido Akuma, yo te he dado la vida y te ordeno... ¡que mates a esta niña y tomes su cuerpo! –dijo con voz cantarina, asustando a la niña que comenzó a retroceder.

–No Tomas...

–¡Lily... yo no...! ¡...AHHHHHHHHH! –gritó, al no poder desobedecer la orden del Conde.

–¡Tomas! –chilló con miedo la pequeña, mientras caía hacia atrás y se protegía con los brazos, esperando el golpe.

Mas no llegó.

–¿Oh? –se sorprendió el Conde.

Lily abrió los ojos temerosa de ver lo que había ocurrido para que no se viese dañada y se sorprendió al ver un ángel delante de ella.

Un ala metálica, perteneciente a un cuerpo de mujer, se había interpuesto entre ambos hermanos; el otro ala la rodeaba a ella, infundiéndole una enorme calidez. Tras detener el golpe, el primer ala rompió al akuma de un sólo tajo.

–¿Un exorcista con forma de ángel? –se preguntó el Conde–, debes tener unos siete u ocho años, ¿no es cierto?

–Eso no importa –contestó la pequeña que tenía las alas–. Lo siento, pero no tomarás el cuerpo de esta niña.

–Y habla como un adulto –sonrió aun más el Conde–. Bueno, no importa. Hay mucha gente sufriendo en el mundo por la pérdida de sus seres queridos –abrió su paraguas y comenzó a ascender–, nos volveremos a ver, Exorcista.

_En mi primera misión como Exorcista, me encontré con el Conde. Por aquel tiempo, en la Orden escaseaban los Exorcistas, así que no tuvieron más remedio que enviar a una niña de 7 años al campo de batalla. Después de todo, tenía el porcentaje de sincronización adecuado para comenzar a luchar. Decían que era una especie de genio. _

La exorcista observó su partida con una fría mirada pero le dejó ir. Aun no era el momento de enfrentarse a él.

–Tomas... –murmuró Lily, llorando en el suelo.

–Tomas está muerto –le contestó la Exorcista, girándose. A Lily le pareció un verdadero ángel que Dios le había mandado para ayudarla–. El Conde iba a convertir el alma de tu hermano en un demonio, tomaría tu cuerpo y comenzaría a matar gente.

–¡No! ¡Tomas nunca haría eso! –lloró con desesperación la otra niña.

–Lo has visto con tus propios ojos, ¿no es así? –la niña bajó la mirada sin parar de llorar–. El alma de tu hermano descansa en paz ahora. No vuelvas a llamarle o se convertirá en un Akuma.

El ángel de Dios la dejó ahí y echó a caminar por el cementerio, alejándose de ella.

–¡Espera! –gritó Lily–, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora, sin Tomas?

–Sigue adelante –le dijo sin más.

–Pero yo no tengo alas como tú...

La pequeña se giró y le sonrió de forma extraña.

–Pero tienes piernas.

Acto seguido, alzó las alas y echó a volar, alejándose del lugar. Lily continuó llorando en el suelo durante mucho tiempo, pero finalmente se levantó y caminó, sin rumbo, pero caminó.

_No tenía miedo porque el General Cross estaba observando todo en las sombras y acudiría en mi ayuda si no pudiese controlar la situación. _

–¡AHHHHHH! –la mujer que debía cuidar de la pequeña entró apresuradamente a la habitación alarmada por el grito, al tiempo que veía como de la espalda de la niña surgían unas garras metálicas de monstruoso aspecto. Le habían desgarrado la zona de la espalda por la que había emergido, dejándole goteando sangre.

–Nicole-sama... –murmuró la sirvienta, sin atreverse a pasar la puerta.

La niña de cuatro años se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y se aferraba a todo lo que podía en un vano intento de ponerse en pie. Le dolía, le dolía horrores la espalda. Se chocaba a propósito contra las pareces y los muebles para que el dolor cesase, pero no ocurría nada. Gritaba y gritaba en desesperación.

–Aparta.

Muchos de los criados que servían en la casa se habían acercado alarmados por los gritos. Uno de ellos llevaba un hacha con el que pretendía cortarle la anormalidad que había brotado en su espalda y que tanto dolor le producía.

–¡No, espera...! –alcanzó a gritarle la primera criada, pero fue demasiado tarde. El hombre arremetió contra la niña, quien no hizo nada más que mirar con miedo; pero su ala izquierda se movió por voluntad propia y arremetió contra el hombre, lanzándolo contra la pared y dejándole inconsciente en el suelo. Todos miraron con miedo al pequeño monstruo.

–¡Corred! –gritó alguien, exteriorizando el pánico.

–¡No, no me dejéis so...! –exclamó la pequeña, dejando su frase interrumpida, ya que acaba de ser apuntada por algo parecido a un cañón. Uno de los criados se había convertido en un monstruo esférico, lleno de cráteres de los que salían armas. La pequeña tragó con dificultad al ver como el fondo del cañón se iluminaba con una luz fucsia que pronto llegaría a su cara.

Cuando el Akuma disparó, la pequeña Nicole sintió como se elevaba, esquivando por poco la bala, que dejó un profundo agujero en el suelo. De pronto los demás sirvientes, excepto el que había gritado que corrieran, la mujer que debía cuidarla y el que había arremetido contra ella con el hacha, se habían convertido en monstruos idénticos al que acababa de atacarle. Sin contemplación alguna, mataron a los tres humanos que quedaban aparte de ella.

–¡NOOOO! –gritó espantada, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban incontenibles.

–Huye... Nicole... sama... –logró articular la criada que siempre la cuidaba, antes de morir.

Los cañones la apuntaron entonces, produciéndole miedo. Las alas reaccionaron de nuevo y salieron volando por la ventana, llevándose el cristal por delante y haciendo que la pequeña se cortase por algunos lados.

Planeó en el aire como si fuera un pájaro y gritó de espanto cuando se dio cuenta de que las alas la guiaban hacia los Akumas que habían salido de la casa tras echar la pared abajo.

–¡No, no quiero, aléjate! –intentó ordenarle sin éxito a sus alas, mas estas la ignoraron.

La ala derecha creció entonces de sobremanera y arremetió contra el primer Akuma, en un corte horizontal, mientras que la ala izquierda mantenía el vuelo. Nicole simplemente se dejaba llevar, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Pronto los Akumas se vieron reducidos a nada y ella se vio tirada en el suelo, con la espalda sangrando y un profundo peso metálico que era frío al contacto con su piel.

_La primera vez que mi Inocencia se activó tuve mucho miedo, supongo que es la reacción que sienten todos los Exorcistas. Era demasiado pequeña para comprender nada, pero algo me decía que esos monstruos matarían a mis padres cuando volviesen de su viaje, así que decidí marcharme porque, después de todo, me buscaban a mí. Pensamientos bastantes complicados para una niña de cuatro años, pero mi madre solía repetir una y otra vez que era un _genio_. _

_Cuando llegué al pueblo me escondí en un carro de viaje que no se detuvo hasta que se hizo de noche. Para entonces, ya estaba en el pueblo de al lado. La Inocencia, aunque yo no supiera lo que era entonces, se había desactivado sola. Cuando me descubrieron eché a correr hacia el bosque hasta que mis piernas no lo soportaron más y caí, quedándome en esa postura durante muchas horas. Habría muerto de hambre o de frío si ellos no me hubiesen encontrado. _

–Mira cariño, ¿no es...?

–¡Espera, iré a ver yo! –le detuvo su esposo, adelantándose.

El hombre, con la escopeta en alto, examinó el cuerpo que se hallaba tendido en el suelo y cubierto por la nieve, pero no necesitó más de unos segundos para darse cuenta de que era una pequeña niña.

–¡Es... es una niña! –la cogió en brazos sin mucho esfuerzo.

–¡Una niña! ¡Dios ha escuchado nuestras plegarias!

–Tiene mucha fiebre, apresurémonos antes de que se ponga peor.

_Aquel bondadoso matrimonio me acogió y cuidó de mí durante los próximos dos años y medio. Tenía un hijo llamado Fedor de ocho años y recientemente habían perdido a su hija menor, que era un año más pequeña que yo. El matrimonio era muy creyente, así que cada noche le rezaban a Dios para que les devolviese a su pequeña. Me llamaron Dora, que significa _regalo de Dios_. En todo el tiempo que estuve con ellos no hablé ni una sola vez... creo que el miedo me lo impedía. _

–¡Dora-chan! ¡No te alejes demasiado!

El pequeño muchacho llamó a su hermana adoptiva, que se encontraba recogiendo flores silvestres para llevarle a su madre.

La niña se giró ante el llamado de su hermano y sonrió alegremente, agitando el brazo para hacerle notar que le había escuchado. La niña de seis años se acercó al barranco atraída por el colorido de las flores, hasta que un relucir verdoso le llamó la atención. Entre las rocas había incrustado una especie de esfera verde de un brillo muy bonito.

Dora se agarró a la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol cercano para descender lo justo para capturar la misteriosa gema que tanto le llamaba la atención. Justo cuando sus dedos la rozaron, la voz de su hermano llamándola de nuevo la sobresaltó y la hizo caer.

–¡DORA! –gritó el niño, corriendo hacia ella.

Cuando Fedor se acercó al barranco y vio semejante milagro, tuvo que frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión o invención de su imaginativo cerebro. A su pequeña hermana le habían salido unas alitas grises que la mantenían en el aire, sin que hubiese llegado a caer. En sus manos había algo verde que brillaba de una forma extraña.

–Dora... chan... ¿qué...?

–¡Dora! –su madre se había acercado a ella alarmada por los gritos de su hijo y se había llevado las manos a la boca cuando vio a su pequeña volando, pero en seguida un brillo maligno surcó su mirada durante un escaso momento, que por desgracia o fortuna, no le fue desapercibido por la niña–, Dora-chan... ven con mamá, es peligroso lo que estás haciendo.

Las alas de Dora se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar.

–Dale a mamá ese objeto que llevas... –comenzó de pronto a decirle la mujer–, dámelo Dora... dámelo... ¡dame la Inocencia! –ante sus ojos, su madre se rompió y de su falso cuerpo emergió uno de los monstruos que hacía tiempo había visto, y aunque éste tenía una apariencia diferente, supo que se trataba de uno de ellos.

El miedo se apoderó de la niña entonces y por instinto, las alas la alejaron del lugar. Había olvidado su vida antes de llegar con su actual familia, pero en pesadillas solía ver a esos monstruos ir a por ella.

–¡No escaparás!

Fedor, que había caído al suelo de la impresión, gritó de pronto:

–¡HUYE, DORA!

La niña, llorando por el pánico, sintió como las alas la impulsaban lejos de ahí. Escuchó impotente las balas del monstruo siendo disparadas. Posiblemente Fedor... y tal vez su padre también... ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar su pensamiento cuando vio como una sombra la adelantaba.

–¿Crees que puedes huir de mí, pequeña? –le dijo el monstruo, que aun tenía la voz de su madre adoptiva.

Le miró con auténtico pánico y sus alas parecieron paralizarse de pronto, haciéndola caer al suelo. Aferró fuertemente la esfera verdosa que llevaba con ella, de la que intuía que era la fuente desencadenante de la situación actual.

–Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esta oportunidad, sabía que si te dejaba viva, alguna Inocencia reaccionaría a la tuya y se sentiría atraída. Y al fin a ocurrido.

Dora no sabía qué era la Inocencia, pero intuía que se refería a la esfera verde brillante.

–Ese objeto que tienes ahí, la Inocencia, será mejor que me la entregues si no quieres que te haga daño –le aconsejó el akuma de nivel 2, que era realmente monstruoso.

La pequeña apretó la Inocencia contra su pecho y negó con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

–¿Eh, acaso te niegas?... entonces tendré que matarte... vamos, si me la das por las buenas te dejaré ir.

–Mons...truo... –murmuró Dora, cabizbaja.

–¿Ah? –giró la cabeza el akuma.

–Monstruo... tú no... no puedes... ser un mons...truo... –las lágrimas le recorrían el fino y rosado rostro infantil–, ¡tú eres mi mamá! ¡MAMÁ! –gritó con más fuerza, mientras apretaba la Inocencia y miraba al Akuma con una mezcla de sentimientos que bloqueó a la marioneta del Conde por un momento.

–Te equivocas... –contestó el Akuma, seriamente–, todo esto... ha sido una falsa. Yo soy un Akuma.

–¿Un Akuma? –repitió la niña.

–Sí, y tú eres una Exorcista. La Inocencia que llevas en tu interior, esas alas, matan a los Akumas.

Dora abrió los ojos de la impresión. Esas palabras habían despertado recuerdos en ella, recuerdos que hasta ahora no habían sido más que simples pesadillas.

–Akumas... –volvió a repetir, en un susurro.

–Sí... te he criado como mi hija todo este tiempo pero... lo cierto es que los Akumas no tenemos sentimientos –el Akuma había recuperado su aspecto humano–; no somos más que máquinas diseñadas para matar humanos... ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

Dora lloraba desconsoladamente porque sí lo había entendido. Se mordía el labio para intentar contenerse, pero le resultaba imposible.

–Un Akuma no tiene sentimientos... yo nunca te he querido... sólo esperaba que atrajeses Inocencia para eliminaros a ambas.

–Fedor... papá... ¿ellos...?

–Los he matado –dijo sin más el Akuma, comenzando a relamer sus dedos–. Me ha sido muy difícil contenerme todo este tiempo, pero al fin pude hacerlo... los Akumas sentimos ganas de matar todo el tiempo, así que no me quedaba más remedio que ir al pueblo y matar a unos cuantos de esos estúpidos humanos de vez en cuando para poder controlar mis instintos asesinos y dejaros vivir más tiempo.

–Los Akumas... matan a... humanos... –procesaba la información la pequeña–... y la Inocencia... mata Akumas, ¿no es así?

–Siempre has sido muy inteligente, Dora-_chan –_le sonrió la mujer que había cuidado de ella todo ese tiempo, antes de volver a convertirse en el Akuma que realmente era.

–Mamá... mamá yo...

–Ahora Dora, lucha contra mí como una Exorcista... o muere –el Akuma le apuntó con su brazo derecho, que tenía forma de cañón.

–Yo... yo... mamá... no puedo... tú... tú para mí... ¡tú para mí sigues siendo mi madre! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras ponía su frente justo delante del cañón–, ¡yo no puedo matarte, mamá!

–Tsk... humana molesta –frunció el ceño el Akuma que, sin embargo, estaba vacilando a la hora de atacar. Pero su duda duró un sólo momento, pues comenzó a cargar su cañón y cerró los ojos al disparar. Después de todo, las órdenes del Conde resonaban con demasiada fuerza en su mente como para negarse.

Finalmente disparó, pero su impacto fue rechazado. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver como las alas de la niña habían cubierto todo su cuerpo, dejando en el aire a una figura parecida a un rombo metálico.

–Su Inocencia está... ¿protegiéndola? –se sorprendió el Akuma–, pero no será suficiente con eso... soy un nivel 2, una Inocencia tan débil como la tuya no podrá conmigo –y acto seguido, comenzó a disparar a lo loco.

Dentro de la nueva defensa, Dora sentía dolor, mucho dolor. Por primera vez sentía las alas como parte de su cuerpo, las sentía como un par más de extremidades con las que protegerse. Compendió que la Inocencia era parte de ella, comprendió que también sufría y que, por encima de todo, quería vivir.

Miró la Inocencia que tenía en sus manos, supuestamente algo igual había en su interior, así que cerró los ojos y se concentró, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

–Inocencia... Inocencia... ¿puedes oírme?... ella sigue siendo nuestra madre... pero... sí, tienes razón... ya no lo es... es un Akuma... ¿destruirla? No puedo... ayúdame –pidió llorando–, ¡ayúdame Inocencia!

Del punto que conectaba su espalda con las alas metálicas salió un brillo verdoso que se extendió por todas las alas y que perduró mientras éstas se retiraban y alzaban el vuelo. Dora agarraba con fuerza la otra Inocencia, a la cual sentía latir como si de un corazón se tratase. Sus alas por primera vez parecían responder a sus deseos, las sentía como parte de sí, como si fueran otros dos brazos que podía mover casi con la misma libertad que el resto de sus extremidades, si bien pesaban mucho más, pero podía soportarlo. Sentía las corrientes de aire y como su Inocencia trataba de explicarle cómo hacer para aprovecharlas, para volar usando el mínimo esfuerzo posible. Sin que ella lo supiese, acababa de sincronizarse a un alto nivel con su Inocencia, a un nivel suficiente para luchar.

–Parece que ahora puedes usar tu Inocencia –sonrió el Akuma–, pero no podrás hacer nada conmigo, con un nivel 2.

–¿Qué es eso de nivel 2? –preguntó ella, tras limpiarse las lágrimas.

–Es el nivel que determina mi fuerza. El 0 es el más débil. Conforme matamos nos hacemos más fuertes hasta que evolucionamos o subimos de nivel.

–Quiere decir... ¿que has matado mucho para llegar a ser nivel 2? –frunció el ceño la niña.

–Exactamente –sonrió peligrosamente el Akuma.

–Imperdonable –sentenció Dora, mientras cerraba con fuerza su puño libre y el que sostenía la otra Inocencia–. Fedor, papá... y todos los que has matado antes... ¡aquí se acaba! –exclamó con determinación.

–Lo dudo mucho. Te mataré a ti y seguiré matando. Seguiré evolucionando y me haré cada vez más fuerte. ¡Más y más fuerte! –una risa desquiciante salió del Akuma e hizo fruncir el ceño a Dora, disgustada y apenada.

–Tú... no deberías existir –Dora cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que hizo aquella vez. La ala derecha se había hecho más grande y había cortado a los akumas, haciéndolos desaparecer. Justo antes había ocurrido algo similar, sus alas habían crecido y la habían rodeado, protegiéndola. En ambos casos había ocurrido de forma involuntaria, totalmente ajena a ella. Pero algo le decía que ahora iba a ser diferente, ahora tendría que hacerlo ella. Tendría que luchar ella, junto a su Inocencia. El miedo volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo.

–¿Qué pasa Dora? ¿No has dicho que aquí se acaba? ¿A qué estás esperando? –se burló el Akuma–. ¿Tienes miedo? –su mirada se tornó asesina.

–¡Cállate! –gritó la niña y se lanzó en picado a por el akuma.

–Tsk... los niños son imprudentes –el Akuma detuvo a Dora alzando el brazo que tenía libre del cañón, la agarró por la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo quedó colgando sin más–, no puedes lanzarte en picado sin más contra un nivel 2... –pero en ese momento comprendió lo que se disponía a hacer, así que la lanzó lejos antes de que lo hiciera–. Eso ha estado cerca, Dora...

La niña había sido lanzada contra un árbol, y ahora trataba de incorporarse a duras penas. Las alas habían detenido gran parte del golpe, pero su cuerpo era débil al no estar acostumbrado a luchar. Como no sabía volar muy bien y tampoco sabía cómo hacer que sus alas creciese o decreciesen a voluntad, había decidido lanzarse de lleno para que la atrapase, y una vez cerca poder cortarla sin más, ya que lo único que podía hacer de momento con su Inocencia era moverla torpemente.

–Fue puro impulso... no te confíes, tu Inocencia no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para cortarme –le reveló el Akuma, que se había arrodillado junto a ella–. Por haber estado contigo todo este tiempo, te daré una muerte rápida, al igual que hice con tu padre y tu hermano... ¿qué te parece?

Dora se mordió fuertemente el labio mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, con un hilo de sangre descendiéndole desde la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas y se sentía muy mareada, pero no podía morir. Su Inocencia quería vivir, contagiándola.

–Yo... viviré...

Ante su respuesta, el Akuma la golpeó varias veces con patadas y puñetazos, de los cuales, algunos pudo protegerse con sus alas e incluso volvió a intentar atacar.

–¡No me lo estás poniendo nada fácil, Dora! Ríndete, y te mataré sin sufrimiento.

–No... yo te mataré a ti –le susurró, con una determinación que no hizo falta elevar más la voz para que sonara intimidante.

–¿Tú? ¿Qué va a poder hacerme una niñita como tú? ¡No me hagas reír!

El Akuma volvió a lanzarla contra otro árbol; esta vez expulsó sangre de su boca. Sentía su cuerpo terriblemente dolorido y muchas ganas de echarse a dormir ahí mismo, además, sus alas eran muy pesadas.

–Para no haberlo hecho en todo este tiempo, estás hablando mucho, Dora. Siempre pensé que tenías una voz hermosa.

Dora abrió los ojos impactada por sus palabras al ver a su madre de nuevo frente a sus ojos. Por un momento estuvo a punto de olvidar que era un Akuma y que la tenía agarrada del cuello contra un árbol a punto de matarla... su sonrisa seguía siendo tan cálida.

Entonces sintió como el brazo izquierdo le atravesaba el costado a la vez que escupía una gran bocanada de sangre. El brazo cambiaba de posición aun en su interior y salía violentamente.

Dora soltó un gritó de profundo dolor.

El Akuma reía violentamente.

–Ríndete Dora... y muere sin más sufrimiento.

–...N...no...

–¿Mmm?

–Yo... no... ¡no moriré aquí!

Su madre la miró sorprendida por su determinación aun en esa situación. En ese momento se escuchó un disparo que no venía del Akuma.

–Dora... –la llamó para que la mirase antes de explotar–... perdóname...

–Mamá...

–Sigue... adelante...

–Mamá... ¡mamá! –Dora vio como el Akuma que había sido su madre durante los últimos dos años y medio se evaporaba ante sus ojos. En su campo de visión había aparecido un hombre de traje negro y dorado, máscara blanca ocultando la mitad de su cara y largos cabellos pelirrojos.

Dora había caído al suelo y no se había movido de su posición sentada, tampoco podía hacerlo. Las heridas físicas no dolían comparadas con la que tenía en su pequeño corazón.

–Pequeña... tienes muchas agallas al enfrentarte a un nivel 2.

El humo del tabaco le molestó, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para toser.

–Ella... ella está...

–Ahora descansa en paz –el misterioso hombre le enseñó su pistola–. Es un arma antiakuma, como tus alas, y es lo único que puede dar paz a las almas capturadas por los Akumas.

–¿Las almas...?

–Un Akuma nace de la desesperación de un humano y del cuerpo fabricado por el Creador. Cuando alguien llama a un ser querido que ha muerto y éste se aloja en el Akuma, queda atrapado para siempre. El Akuma se ve obligado a matar a quien le llamó y ocupar su cuerpo. A partir de entonces comenzará a matar para evolucionar hasta que un Exorcista le detenga. La Inocencia es lo único que puede liberar el alma atrapada en el cuerpo de un Akuma.

–Entonces... ella seguramente llamó a su hija... y ella... ambas, ¿están bien ahora?

–Sí –el hombre dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo–. He escuchado como gritabas que no querías morir... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

–Yo... yo quiero ser un Exorcista... –a pesar de la debilidad con la que hablaba, lo dijo con convención–. Desde el momento en que me salieron las alas... no puedo ignorarlas... ellas quieren vivir...

–Ellas quieren vivir –repitió Cross con una extraña sonrisa–. Y pensar que tan sólo eres una mocosa... ¿cómo te llamas?

–... Nicole...

_A partir de ese día, Cross Marian me adoptó, aunque él nunca lo admitiese. Me enseñó todo acerca de los Akumas, la guerra y el Conde, también acerca de la Inocencia. Terminó de criarme y de instruirme como Exorcista. Era un hombre insoportable la mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir siempre, pero él me salvó... no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguirle en silencio y crecer lo más rápido posible para poder valerme por mí misma e, inevitablemente, llegó el día en que tuvimos que separarnos. _

–Nicole, he conocido a un chico muy parecido a ti.

–¿Un chico? –preguntó ella, sin mucha curiosidad en realidad.

–Ajá, se llama Allen Walker –Cross se sentó en su sillón favorito después de haberse preparado una copa de vino–, sus padres le abandonaron porque tiene el brazo deforme.

–¿Y? ¿Te da pena? –siguió ella en la misma raya, mientras continuaba con su entrenamiento, dando patadas y puñetazos a un enemigo invisible.

–No es que lo tenga deforme en realidad, al parecer ha nacido con una Inocencia en el brazo –le dijo, ignorando su último comentario.

–Pues que bien –contestó ella sin interés.

–Me voy a encargar de él hasta que sea capaz de controlarla... –como ella seguía medio ignorándolo, cerró un momento los ojos y se lo soltó sin más–, Nicole... a partir de hoy dejo de ser tu maestro.

La niña de trece años dio una patada alta y se quedó con la pierna alzada un momento, impactada por sus palabras. Cuando logró reaccionar, la bajo.

–Ya he enviado una carta a la Orden.

–No quiero volver a ese lugar –dijo, sin girarse a mirarle.

–Lo suponía... por eso he dicho que has desaparecido en la última misión.

Nicole se giró a mirarle completamente sorprendida, y comprobó que era cierto al ver la peligrosa mirada que había en los brillantes ojos de su maestro. Sabía de los pocos escrúpulos de su maestro, pero eso ya era pasarse.

_La única condición era que continuase matando Akumas. Siempre pensé que el día que regresase a la Orden, el maestro estaría ahí para que no se me hiciese tan tedioso. Nunca imaginé que volvería precisamente por su ausencia. _

–Mi señora... tengo que comunicarle una mala noticia –le dijo la mujer que se encontraba cabizbaja tras el sillón en el que ella descansaba, a la luz de un fuego lento en la chimenea.

–¿Puede ser peor que el ataque a la Orden de hace unos días? –contestó la mujer, con ironía.

–Me temo que sí... el General Cross Marian ha...

Se le cayó la copa de las manos cuando lo escuchó. Se levantó del asiento, se acercó a la mujer y la agarró con demasiada fuerza por los hombros.

–¡¿Que ese hombre ha muerto?!

–Señora... cálmese... –le pidió la mujer, con dificultad.

Nicole la soltó, tras una dura mirada. Regresó al sillón, en el que se apoyó con una mano mientras que con la otra se presionaba el puente de la nariz.

–Está bien Lily, puedes retirarte...

–Mi señora...

–¡Márchate! Tus servicios para mí se han terminado.

Lily la miró con una profunda tristeza, habían sido cuatro años de leal servicio, mas se retiró en silencio a sabiendas de cómo era el carácter de su señora.

La mujer se acercó a uno de los libros que descansaban en las enormes estanterías de la biblioteca y lo tomó, extrayendo de él una carta. La había leído tantas veces desde que la había recibido que se la sabía de memoria.

"_Nicole, _

_te escribo tras el ataque a la Orden, del cual supongo te enterarás pronto, si no lo has hecho ya. _

_Queda poco para que el Decimocuarto despierte en Allen, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo permaneceré aquí. _

_Así que si me pasase algo, regresa a la Orden._

_Cross Marian." _

Desde que había recibido la carta sabía que acabaría volviendo. Esa angustiosa carta que había creado un profundo nudo en su estómago durante todos esos días.

–Maldito idiota... –murmuró, mientras una lágrima se escapaba por su perfecto rostro.

Tenía desde que recibió la carta el equipaje preparado, consistía en una pequeña bolsa con lo más indispensable. Finalmente, le había llegado la hora de volver a llevar el uniforme de la cruz.

_La primera vez que vi al Conde coincidió con mi primera misión para la Orden. Si no tuve miedo fue porque el General Cross estaba observando todo en las sombras y acudiría en mi ayuda si me viese en peligro. Durante los años siguientes a que me dejase marchar, estuve manteniendo contacto con él por carta, pero nunca nos vimos. Apenas podía recordar su rostro, su voz o su perfume, y eso ciertamente me frustraba. Quizás por eso había comenzado a fumar su misma marca de cigarrillos, para sentir que ese hombre estaba de nuevo cerca de mí, protegiéndome sin que llegara a admitirlo nunca. _

_Llegué incluso a sentir envidia de Allen Walker por haber ocupado mi lugar. Cuando regresé a la Orden, lo único que me interesaba era ver a ese muchacho de brazo deforme, ojo maldito y cabello canoso, que nunca había visto y con el cual había soñado tantas noches. _

_

* * *

_Agradecimientos a _**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls, TyaViolet, **y** Kodoko-mk** _por sus reviews :3_  
_


	3. II: Al día

**Sinopsis:** Volver a un lugar del que te fuiste nunca es fácil, menos si no tienes la certeza de saber quienes siguen aun vivos. Todo este tiempo al margen sólo sirve que, para cuando te pongan al día, sientas que no debiste haberte ido.

**Advertencias:** Es un capítulo introducctorio para unir la historia alternativa con la historia real del manga, es decir, que hay Spoilers de los últimos capítulos. En realidad, el fic se sitúa justo después de la misión en París relacionada con el misterioso ladrón G.

**Nota:** Hay una explicación para el uso de los dos nombres a la vez: Dora y Nicole, pero la daré más adelante pues es parte de la historia.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Es necesario seguir haciendo esto? Cada vez que digo que el manga no me pertenece me dan ganas de llorar.

_Disfruten~_

* * *

**SÓLO HABÍA SIDO SEXO.**

**

* * *

**

**Noche II: Al día.**

–Lenalee se va a casar... –le susurró al oído el Jefe de Sección Reever.

En el fondo, a Reever no le importaba tener que decir esas tonterías para despertar a su superior, no le importaba que éste llorase desconsolado por la "trágica" noticia o que siempre andase haciendo el tonto para escaquearse del trabajo, estaba bien porque conseguía hacer ver que podían relajarse, que no todo era trabajar y vivir esperando la muerte de tus queridos compañeros. Reever admiraba a ese hombre, vago y atolondrado a simple vista, pero con un corazón sacrificado que intentaba protegerlos a todos, haciendo todo cuanto estuviese en sus manos.

–¡LENALEEEEEE! ¡NOOOO, ¿POR QUÉEEE?! ¡LENALEEEE! –ahí estaba de nuevo, como cada día–. ¡¿POR QUÉ VAS A CASARTE SIN TAN SIQUIERA AVISAR A TU HERMANO?!

–Tranquilo, nadie va a casarse –le habló Reever, dando un suspiro–, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, jefe.

–¿Hmp? –Komui dejó su espectáculo y cayó en la cuenta de que había alguien más en su despacho.

Era una figura encapuchada con una túnica de viaje negra algo rasgada. Debía ser un poco más alta que Lenalee.

–Es una Exorcista sin dudas, pero no ha querido dar su identidad hasta no hablar contigo personalmente –le dijo en tono confidente Reever.

–¿Exorcista? –Komui la miró con más interés.

La mujer se descubrió la cara entonces, echándose hacia atrás la capucha. Un rostro de gran hermosura y rasgos perfectamente proporcionados apareció. Komui la reconoció en seguida, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Sus finos labios rosados, su nariz pequeña y respingona, ese lunar debajo de la comisura izquierda no habían cambiado en absoluto (como si pudiesen hacerlo), pero su cabello, antaño lleno de rizos dorados se había tornado negro y lacio hasta la cintura, en el centro de su ojo derecho había una cicatriz vertical que le daba una apariencia fiera y sus orbes celestes se habían tornado fríos e inexpresivos. Komui no pudo evitar formularse esa pregunta: ¿qué le había pasado a esa chiquilla?

–No puede ser... –abrió los ojos muy sorprendido tras las gafas de media luna–, ¿Do...Dora?

Ella se limitó a asentir.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Komui.

El Supervisor se acercó a ella y le abrazó incrédulo, sin ser correspondido, pero la mujer cerró los ojos y se dejó. En ese momento apareció Lenalee, que traía el café de media tarde.

–¿Uh?

–Oh, Lenalee-chan... –la nombró Reever.

–¡LENALEE! –exclamó Komui, alzando los brazos de pronto y adoptando su actitud bobalicona–, ¡Mi querida Lenalee, mira quien ha vuelto!

Lenalee observó a la otra mujer que había en el despacho de su hermano; estaba mirando hacia otro lado con una muca de disgusto ante la actitud del Supervisor, una mueca que, ciertamente, reconocería en cualquier momento. Suerte que Reever estaba a su lado para coger la bandeja del café, porque sino se le hubiese caído formando un desastre en el suelo.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió hacia ella casi de la misma forma que había hecho su hermano.

–¡Dora-san!

Nicole tuvo que soportar de nuevo otro de los aplastantes abrazos Lee. No es que no se alegrase de volver a verlos, pero se sentía un tanto incómoda por tan cálida bienvenida.

–¿Quién es, Supervisor? –le preguntó Reever, con curiosidad.

–Dora fue una Exorcista hace tiempo pero desapareció poco antes de que llegaras a la Orden, por eso no la conociste –le explicó Komui–, además, ayudó mucho a Lenalee cuando no estuve aquí.

Reever entendió entonces el cariño que los hermanos Lee le profesaban a la mujer.

–No me llores en la ropa –le dijo Nicole, apartándola con suavidad.

–Lo siento –sonrió Lenalee, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas–, pero es que... pensábamos que...

–Pero no es así –le colocó una mano en la cabeza, provocando con ese viejo gesto de nuevo las lágrimas en la china–. Oh dios... ¿no tienes algún botón que desconecte tu función lagrimosa?

Lenalee rió ante el comentario y se limpió las lágrimas de nuevo, obligando a contenerse. Komui cogió dos tazas de café en ese momento.

–¿Vas a quedarte? –le preguntó esperanzada.

–Algo así –contestó Nicole, quien desvió la mirada a Komui haciéndole entender que todo dependía de él.

–Lenalee, ¿por qué no les llevas a los del Departamento científico sus cafés? Deben estar impacientes –le dijo Komui y ella entendió.

–Vamos –le dijo Reever y ambos salieron por la puerta.

Lenalee echó un último vistazo a su vieja amiga antes de marcharse. Komui cerró la puerta e intentó mantener su actitud despreocupada.

–¡Pero ven, no te quedes sentada, tenemos mucho de qué hablar! ¿Quieres café? –lo dijo todo muy rápido y atropellado, con movimientos rápidos para acercarse a un sillón para tirar los papeles que se amontonaban en él al suelo y hacerle hueco a ella. Le ofreció una de las dos tazas de café, la que no llevaba el dibujo del conejo rosa.

Nicole se sentó en la silla libre de papeles y Komui hizo lo mismo tras su escritorio. No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba tan cambiada y a la vez seguía siendo ella.

–Dime Dora, ¿cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó cuando todo estuvo más calmado, con un deje de cariño.

–Vamos a saltarnos la parte introductoria ¿quieres? –Komui sonrió, después de todo sus modales seguían siendo los mismos–, quiero regresar a la Orden.

El Supervisor se sorprendió ante esa decisión.

–¿Lo dices de verdad?

–¿Te parece que bromeo?

–No, claro que no... –bajó la mirada el hombre, con una sonrisa nostálgica–, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado...

–Precisamente por eso, no me gusta una mierda este sitio, pero creo que os hacen falta Exorcistas, ¿no es así? –dijo tajante, yendo directamente al grano. Movía el café como si de una copa de vino se tratase.

Komui entendió entonces, que los años habían pasado factura en ella, borrando todo rastro de la bondad que un día la hubiesen caracterizado. Para toda la Orden, Nicole había desaparecido hacía más de cuatro años en una misión en la que fracasó.

–Lo cierto es que sí –tuvo que admitir el Supervisor.

–El ataque a la Orden y la muerte de dos Generales, ahora mismo el bando aliado necesita refuerzos.

–¿Cómo te has enterado de lo del General Cross? –se sorprendió Komui, pues era un tema altamente confidencial.

–Porque él era... mi maestro –dijo, apartando la mirada por primera vez–, el Gólem que me dio lo presintió.

–Ya veo...

–Es una situación de emergencia, de otro modo no hubiera vuelto.

–Lo sé, y... bienvenida de nuevo, Nicole –le sonrió de la misma forma cariñosa que antes.

–Sí, sí, lo que sea –dijo haciendo aspavientos con la mano, mirando distraída hacia otro lado mientras provocaba las trágicas lágrimas del Supervisor–, pero no te creas que vengo de buenas –sacó una bolsa de su túnica y se la lanzó a Komui, que la cogió en el aire. La abrió y lo miró sorprendido–. Creo que con eso será suficiente para comprar mi independencia.

–¿Independencia?

–Eso es. Haré misiones y todo eso, pero no pienso responder ante nadie, y mucho menos tener algo que ver con Central. Creo que las once Inocencias que hay en la bolsa son más que suficiente para comprarlo, ¿no?

–Utilizar la Inocencia como moneda de cambio... –sonrió Komui negando con la cabeza–, eso sólo se te podría haber ocurrido a ti.

–Bien, será mejor que me pongas al día... y que sea rápido, no te enrolles –le pidió a su forma.

–Espera un momento –la detuvo Komui–, Central querrá saber qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

Se hizo el silencio un tiempo, hasta que finalmente habló.

–He tenido problemas con mi Inocencia –le reveló de pronto, sorprendiéndole. Había desviado su mirada al hablar–, tras pasar el punto crítico se volvió peligrosa. Mi cuerpo no estaba preparado aun para soportarlo, así que tuve que... partir mi Inocencia.

–¿Cómo dices? –Komui abrió los ojos incrédulo. ¿Era posible hacer tal cosa?

–Cross me selló una mitad y me dejó la otra libre. Durante estos cuatro años he estado buscando el modo de controlar las dos partes.

–Todo eso... no tiene sentido, la Inocencia no puede...

–¿Partirse? –alzó una ceja la chica–, la Inocencia responde a los sentimientos del usurario, pero a su vez, tiene conciencia propia, por lo que juzga cuando debe obedecer y cuando no. _Metal Wings_ sabía que mi cuerpo no podía soportarlo en aquel momento, así que se dividió para hacérmelo más fácil.

Komui se quedó pensativo, era demasiado extraño pero no era la primera vez que la Inocencia presentaba un fenómeno inexplicable, así que podía ser cierto. Hevlaska se encargaría más tarde de explicar si de verdad era así.

–Me ha costado todo este tiempo alcanzar de nuevo una buena sincronización y, no te voy a engañar, no me apetecía volver.

–¿Seguiste manteniendo contacto con el General Cross?

–No –mintió–, me dijo que tenía una misión muy peligrosa y que debía hacerla solo, así que nos separamos.

–La misión de la fábrica de Akumas... las fechas encajan –murmuró Komui.

–Ponme al día, Komui –volvió a pedirle.

Komui le explicó con todos los detalles que pudo la situación actual: la misión de Edo, la batalla dentro del Arca, el ataque a la Orden, la mudanza y el atentado contra el General Cross, revelándole que no se había encontrado su cuerpo, pero sí su Inocencia. La masiva implicación de Central y la fracción Crow, que se uniría en breve a sus filas. La mujer escuchó sin hacer preguntas y asintió de vez en cuando. Al finalizar, Komui se ofreció a enseñarle la nueva Orden (para pasar más tiempo con ella y para escaquearse del trabajo). En lo que duró el paseo, ella llevó la capucha puesta. Komui comprendió que se sentía más cómoda de esa forma.

Llegaron a las Salas de Entrenamiento, donde tanto Exorcistas como Buscadores entrenaban, e incluso gente del Departamento de Ciencias estaban allí reunidas para contemplarlos en un rato libre.

–¿Cuántos Exorcistas quedan? –preguntó Nicole, que junto a Komui, se habían parado cerca de la puerta.

–Contando a los Generales y a Hevlaska, son doce. Trece contigo.

–Me esperaba menos –comentó ella despistada, mientras observaba el lugar.

–¿Sabes? Creo que llamas más la atención con la capucha que si no la llevaras puesta –le dijo Komui en un tono confidencial mal disimulado.

–Cállate –le dijo sin más–, no me habías dicho que los Bookman también estaban aquí –dijo reparando en un hombre bajo con grandes ojeras y aspecto extravagante y un muchacho pelirrojo con un parche en un ojo.

–¿Hmp? No sabía que los conocieras –se sorprendió él.

–Me topé con ellos una vez –a Komui le cayó una gota por la cabeza.

–¡Es Allen! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a tener que repetir, Bakanda?! –se escuchó por encima del coro de voces.

–Cállate Moyashi, eres peor que un dolor de cabeza.

Un aura de malas vibraciones rodeaba a ambos, cuyas miradas al encontrarse producían chispitas imaginarias.

–¿Ese es... Kanda? –preguntó sorprendida, mirando la escena–. ¿Aun sigue vivo?

–¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma? –la incitó Komui divertido, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

En otro tiempo, Nicole hubiera caído fácilmente en la provocación, pero esta vez se limitó a cerrar los ojos y continuar el recorrido.

–Llévame con Hevlaska.

Komui la miró adelantarse y luego dirigió de nuevo la visión a la sala de entrenamiento, donde Lenalee detenía la nueva pelea de los esos dos. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y continuó el recorrido.

-

-

-

Allen, tras el entrenamiento, se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación donde habían visto a su maestro por última vez. La mancha de sangre ya la habían limpiado y el cristal lo habían cambiado, pero Tim seguía yendo a ese lugar cada vez que le perdía de vista, después de todo era el que más extrañaba a su maestro.

Ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de ver al Noé en cada reflejo, esa sombra que parecía perseguirlo por todas partes. Habían pasado dos meses desde la desaparición de su maestro y aun así, seguía sintiéndose igual de perdido que al principio de descubrir que el catorceavo vivía en su interior. Evitaba pensar en Mana, porque lo único que conseguía era confundirse más y profundizar más el vacío descorazonador que inundaba su pecho. Entendía perfectamente lo que sentía Tim al ir a aquella habitación, así que no se lo había prohibido.

Desde que se había encontrado a Leverrier en la sala, tenía mucho más cuidado cada vez que iba en busca de Tim, ya que no quería meterse en más problemas. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó buscando al pequeño Golem dorado. Se sorprendió al verlo en las manos de una mujer que no había visto nunca, pero su ojo izquierdo no reaccionaba, así que no parecía haber nada por lo que temer. Ella estaba sentada en el saliente de la ventana y Komui estaba de pie mirándola

–Ehm... ¿Komui-san?

–¿Oh? Allen –el Supervisor se giró dedicándole una sonrisa.

–Estoy buscando a Tim –dijo, para explicar por qué estaba en _esa_ habitación.

Cuando la mujer alzó el rostro, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se fijó en ella: llevaba una capa de viaje que no dejaba ver mucho de su cuerpo, aunque la capucha no estaba puesta por lo que su rostro era perfectamente visible. No supo por qué, pero sus rasgos le sorprendieron.

–¿Es tuyo este Gólem? –le preguntó ella, con una voz serena y profunda.

–S...sí... siento si te ha molestado –se disculpó Allen, entrando por completo en la habitación.

–No lo ha hecho –contestó ella, con la misma tranquilidad. Bajó la mirada a Tim, quien le estaba acariciando las manos con su cabeza dorada–. Tu dueño te reclama Timy, será mejor que vayas.

Tim se hizo el remolón un poco pero luego voló con su actual dueño, posándose entre los cabellos albinos.

–Allen, deja que te presente a nuestra nueva compañera: su nombre es Dora, es una Exorcista.

Nicole se había puesto de pie, a la altura de Komui.

–Oh, encantado, soy A...

–Allen Walker –terminó ella su frase, con una mirada fija en su cicatriz que le puso nervioso–. Eres algo famoso, Exorcista.

Allen no supo qué contestarle. Miró a Komui quien se veía muy relajado y hasta algo divertido.

–Tengo entendido que no podemos estar aquí, así que mantengamos el secreto, ¿vale? –le dijo ella una vez estuvo a su lado. Le guiñó un ojo y le dio un toquecito con su dedo en la mejilla, para luego salir de la habitación y dejarle muy confundido.

–Tendréis tiempo para conoceros –dijo ahora Komui, sin dejarle pensar–, ahora tienes una misión con Kanda y Marie.

–¿De qué trata? –preguntó Allen, a pesar de estar algo aturdido.

–Algunos de los nuestros han sido arrestados en París por haber sido confundidos con el misterioso ladrón G que acecha la capital francesa. Puede que la Inocencia tenga algo que ver. Reever te lo explicará mejor, yo tengo que seguir mostrándole la Orden a Dora –y se fue tras la chica sin más.

A Allen le pareció todo muy sospechoso; para empezar, Komui jamás enseñaba la Orden a los nuevos y, para seguir, ¿por qué estaban en la habitación donde se había visto a Cross por última vez? Quiso suponer que le estaba poniendo al día con los asuntos de la Orden y le habría hablado de la desaparición de su maestro, pero eso no explicaba por qué Timcanpy estaba tan contento de verla.

–¿Me lo parece a mí, o huele a la misma marca de tabaco que fumaba el maestro? –le preguntó a su Gólem.

-

-

-

–¡TRAED UN JODIDO MÉDICO!

El grito resonó en toda la sala, haciendo que todo el mundo se girase a mirar. La puerta del arca se había abierto para recoger a Lenalee y a Nicole, quienes habían sido mandadas a una misión conjunta al sur de Grecia después de la visita a Hevraska.

La imagen era ciertamente escalofriante. Nicole había salido primera cargando con ella tres cuerpos. Su Inocencia estaba aun activada y cubría con ella a una Lenalee con muchas menos heridas que todos ellos. Los tres buscadores estaban inconscientes y ensangrentados; Nicole tenía una herida en el costado derecho que no paraba de sangrar y una brecha en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza que también le chorreaba. Lenalee por su parte sólo tenía varios rasguños feos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis bien? –le preguntó Komui, que acababa de recibir al grupo de Link y aun estaba por el lugar.

–¡¿Que qué ha pasado?! –rugió Nicole mientras dejaba de mala forma a los Buscadores en el suelo mientras las enfermeras traían las camillas apresuradamente–. ¡Estos malditos incompetentes! ¡Se creen que son grandiosos sacrificándose! ¡Jodidos inútiles! –Nicole echó a caminar a paso ligero del lugar, ocultando con su ala izquierda el tajo del costado –. ¡Me ponen enferma!

Algunos Buscadores de la zona la miraron con desagrado.

–¿Tú estas bien, Lenalee? –le preguntó su hermano, mientras el equipo médico atendía a los heridos.

–Sí, yo estaba luchando con los nivel 2, ni siquiera me dejó acercarme a su combate –sonrió con tristeza, mientras miraba como su vieja amiga se marchaba de mal humor–. Aquí está la Inocencia, Nii-san –le tendió Lenalee.

–Está bien, buen trabajo Lenalee. Será mejor que vayas a descansar.

–¿Han vuelto ya Allen-kun y los demás de París?

–Sí, hace un momento –Komui le puso al día con los nuevos acontecimientos: la barrera que rodeaba el orfanato y el akuma de nivel 4 con el que habían tenido que luchar, así como el nuevo Exorcista que contaba sólo con nueve años y cuyo nombre era Timothy. Tras saber esa información, Lenalee exigió ir a ver a Allen y a los demás, a lo que Komui no pudo negarse, simplemente le dijo que fuera tras haber sido tratada por las enfermeras. Lenalee obedeció y luego fue a ver a Allen, respirando tranquila cuando le vio durmiendo ajeno a todo en la habitación que compartía con Link. La chica se sentó en la cama del otro dispuesta a esperar a que su amigo despertase, pero sin quererlo se quedó dormida.

Mientras esto ocurría, en otro pasillo que debía estar vacío, Nicole caminaba ahogando los quejidos por el dolor del costado. Debía apresurarse en llegar a su habitación para desinfectarse y curarse esa fea herida antes de que empeorase. No quería ser tratada por ninguna de esas enfermeras, no quería sentirse parte de ese lugar; era algo que había decidido antes de venir. Iba concentrada en no desmayarse ahí mismo, por lo que no vio venir al japonés.

–Eh –le llamó la atención–, la enfermería no está por aquí.

–Hmp, ¿y quien te ha dicho que voy a la enfermería? –le respondió en el mismo tono frío y distante, aunque por dentro hubiese sentido un cosquilleo al volver a escuchar su voz.

Se miraron en silencio durante un momento, examinándose. Desde la última vez que se habían visto había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que él la superase en altura, sus cuerpos dejasen de ser los de unos niños que apenas estaban entrando en la adolescencia y sus respectivas expresiones faciales hubieran tomado rumbos diferentes. Ella se percató de que el tatuaje de su pecho se había extendido hasta alcanzar el hombro, así como él se fijó en la cicatriz vertical de su ojo.

–Te queda bien el pelo largo –le dijo, acariciando fugazmente uno de los mechones libres, sin ser capaz de resistirse a tocarle.

–Tsk –chistó, molesto por el roce.

–¿No vas a decirme nada? Han sido cuatro años.

–Demasiado tiempo –le dijo, entornando los ojos de una forma que ella interpretó como algo parecido al rencor.

–Tal vez –susurró ella, aguantándole la mirada.

–Señorita Dora, al fin la encuentro –exclamó la jefa de la enfermería, con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido–. Me ha dicho la señorita Lenalee que estaba herida, así que si es tan amable, acompáñeme para que podamos atenderla.

–Bocazas... –murmuró Nicole, molesta.

Kanda siguió su camino sin decir nada más y Nicole siguió a la enfermera al percibir la mala aura que desprendía por haber tratado de esquivarla. Miró hacia atrás un momento para ver como Kanda se alejaba sin ninguna vacilación. Cerró los ojos y siguió con aire ausente a la enfermera.

_A veces, dejamos pasar las cosas más tiempo del que es sano. Le damos prioridad a algo que parece urgente en el momento, hasta convertirlo en una excusa para no hacer lo que debemos. Cuando queremos darnos cuenta, todo ha cambiado demasiado, nosotros hemos cambiado. Al volver a hablar con Kanda recordé el motivo que me había impulsado a marcharme de ese lugar. _

_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus review a _**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls**, a **Dircray**_ (en este capítulo he hecho una descripción física de Nicole para que la puedas imaginar mejor y respecto a su personalidad, es algo lo irá mostrando ella) y a_** Kodoko-mk**. _

Un review con tu opinión no hace daño, ¿verdad? _n.n  
_


End file.
